Recently, users of portable terminals such as a smart phone, a smart pad, a notebook, a personal digital assistant (PDA), and the like are increasing. Thus, applications usable in a portable terminal are diversifying, and applications using private and business information are also increasing. However, since an application is executed with an open type operating system, it has an increased risk of hacking. To solve this problem, a scheme of separating execution regions of each application by applying a virtualization solution to a portable terminal is offered.